


You're the best

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Awwww, shucks!





	You're the best

Our story begins in The Hufflepuff Common Room where Hannah Abbott and her boyfriend the memory ghost of Tom Riddle are munching on cookies which Hannah baked for him.

Tom smiled. "I don't quite know how you managed to make food which I can eat, but it's the best. You're the best."

Hannah replied, "I told you silly, it's a secret."

Tom said, "I'm sure I can find out."

Hannah assured him, "You won't."

Tom smirked. Okay then little Miss Mystery, keep it a secret."

Hannah grinned. "It's totally crazy that we're dating, isn't it?"

Tom beamed, "No, it's not crazy at all."


End file.
